


Insolitement vôtre - 50 : Libérés, délivrés

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: (La Reine des Neiges a encore congelé mes neurones), Crack, Legends Never Die, Official Sith Anthem, Only did what my job requested me to do, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Spécial 50ème texte]Lorsque les Sith souhaitent se doter d'un hymne officiel, ils feraient mieux de s'adresser à quelqu'un de plus sérieux, au risque de se retrouver avec une déformation d'une chanson légendaire d'un dessin animé très connu.





	Insolitement vôtre - 50 : Libérés, délivrés

**Author's Note:**

> ET VOICI LA CINQUANTIÈME ! Comme promis, c'est quelque chose de bien spécial... préparé avec soin rien que pour vous... sur une idée originale de Leia22 (FFN)...
> 
> À lire absolument avec le fond musical de “Libérée délivrée” by la Reine des Neiges ;) ;)

Libérés, délivrés

La Force a brisé nos chaînes

Libérés, délivrés

Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant

 

 

Les ténèbres s'installent doucement dans la galaxie

Les Sith sont Chanceliers à leur tour

Un Empire en construction

Leur place est là depuis toujours

 

 

L'obscurité qui hurle en nous ne pense qu'à demain

Elle est bien trop forte

Nous avons lutté, en vain

 

 

« Cache ton pouvoir, n'en parle pas

Fais attention, le secret survivra

Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments

De sentiments »

 

 

Libérés, délivrés

La Force a brisé nos chaînes

Libérés, délivrés

Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant

Et le voilà !

Oui, il est là !

Libérés, délivrés

L'Empereur Palpatine est pour nous le prix de la liberté

 

 

« Quand on prend de la hauteur

Tout semble insignifiant

La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur

M'ont quittées depuis longtemps »

 

 

Nous pouvons enfin respirer dans cette étendue de ténèbres

Adieu la Lumière et les Jedi

Nous préférons notre Obscurité

 

 

Libérés, délivrés

La Force a brisé nos chaînes

Libérés, délivrés

Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant

Et le voilà !

Oui, il est là !

Libérés, délivrés

Darth Sidious est pour nous le prix de la liberté

 

 

Ici nous vivons la galaxie que nous avons choisie

Nous avons lutté pour reconstruire notre Ordre

Et nous sommes au sommet

 

 

Libérés, délivrés

La Force a brisé nos chaînes

Libérés, délivrés

Le Côté Obscur est tout puissant

Le voilà !

Il est là !

Libérés, délivrés

La victoire est pour nous le prix de la liberté

 

 

Libérés !

Libérés, délivrés !

Délivrés

**Author's Note:**

> C'était, en exclusivité pour “Insolitement vôtre”, le nouvel hymne officiel de l'Ordre Sith ! Je souhaitais faire un commentaire de texte, dévoiler quelques secrets d'écriture... ce sera le cas dans le n°51, qui sera le complément parfait de cet hymne :) Cliquez sur “Next” :p


End file.
